Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving data between devices using Bluetooth, a near-field communication (NFC) technology, in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving data between devices using a Bluetooth basic rate/enhanced data rate (BR/EDR) or Bluetooth low energy (BLE) technology.
Discussion of the Related Art
Bluetooth is an NFC technology standard allowing various devices to be wirelessly connected in a near field to exchange data. In a case in which two devices intend to perform wireless communication using Bluetooth communication, a user may perform a procedure for discovering a Bluetooth device with which he or she wants to communicate and requesting a connection. In the present disclosure, a device may refer to an apparatus or an appliance.
Here, the user may discover a Bluetooth device according to a Bluetooth communication method intended to be used using the Bluetooth device, and subsequently perform a connection.
The Bluetooth communication method may be classified as a BR/EDR method and an LE method. The BR/EDR method may be termed Bluetooth Classic. The Bluetooth Classic method includes a Bluetooth technology led from Bluetooth 1.0 and a Bluetooth technology using an enhanced data rate (EDR) supported by Bluetooth 2.0 or a subsequent version.
A Bluetooth low energy (LE) technology applied, starting from Bluetooth 4.0, may stably provide information of hundreds of kilobytes (KB) at low power consumption. Such a Bluetooth low energy technology allows devices to exchange information with each other by utilizing an attribute protocol. The Bluetooth LE method may reduce energy consumption by reducing overhead of a header and simplifying an operation.
Among the Bluetooth devices, some products do not have a display or a user interface. Complexity of connection, management, control, and disconnection among various types of Bluetooth devices and Bluetooth device employing similar technologies has increased.
Bluetooth supports a high speed at relatively low power consumption and at relatively low cost. However, since a transmission distance thereof is 100 m at the maximum, and thus, Bluetooth is appropriately used within a limited space.